


Teen Wolf Drabbles

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're having a Drabble-A-Thon over at spanking_world on LJ, so here are some Teen Wolf ones I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So-Called Spanking

“I didn’t know, I swear!” Stiles says, trying to defend himself from what’s coming as he’s being pulled from the pack meeting up the stairs into Derek’s bedroom. 

And they’re gonna know, all of them, they’re gonna hear it and know everything and he’ll never be able to show his face again.

But right now he’s more concerned about his ass, which is currently uncovered and being solidly covered with Derek’s giant handprints. 

“Sorry, so – OWWW – sorry, please Derek, it hurts…”

“You’re not the one who was unknowingly wearing a Jordan Catalano t-shirt all day!” Derek answered, still spanking away.


	2. Covering It Up

Stiles was his exuberated self as the rest of the pack started showing up, one by one or in pairs. He’d prepared quite a spicy meal for their friends, their pack. 

He always wanted to cook for them, wanted to give them one of the few things that they couldn’t give him. And it was certainly appreciated, loudly and repeatedly as the pack devoured the curry dish he’d thrown together when he’d found himself with less time than expected. 

Anything, even really spicy halfassed food, would be better than any of them sensing he’d just been spanked upstairs by Derek. 

Again.


	3. The Eyes

“Derek!”

“Stiles. Don’t make me wait.”

“You just did this last week, dude!”

“Don’t call me dude. And _you_ just did this last week. Guess you didn’t learn anything.”

“I’ve been letting Scott copy my homework for six years. You’ve seen the eyes! He’s given you the eyes!”

“They have no power over me. Eventually, the power my hand has over your ass will outweigh the power they have over you. It’s a good trade-off. You’ll be obedient, and Scott will do his own work so when he starts college he’ll know how.”

Even Stiles couldn’t logic away this spanking.


	4. Substitute

“You’re not giving me any other choice, Stiles. There’s no point in arguing with me.”

“But you’re not – Derek is the only one – and no one is even supposed to know!”

“Man, werewolves. We all know. There’s no shame in it. It’s not like the rest of the betas don’t get punished when we disobey. It’s just in a different way.”

“Really?

“Really. And Derek left me in charge while he was gone. What do you think he’d do right now if he was here?.” Boyd asked.

“He’d give me a spanking.” Stiles admitted, red-faced.

“Let’s get it done, then.”


	5. Self-Preservation

“Have you got any sense of self-preservation _at all_ , Stiles?”

Derek was mad this time…really mad. Like, ‘Stiles sleeping on his stomach tonight’ mad.

“I do, of course, but the dude didn’t seem creepy, and I was stuck, and-”

“AND, you should have called me. You are too old for me to have the “don’t talk to strangers” speech with, especially the “don’t talk to strangers on deserted roads after dark” speech!”

“Not too old to get a spanking, though?” 

“No. Get over my knee this minute, boy. And first thing tomorrow, I’m teaching you how to change a tire.”


End file.
